Ahn
"Won't you be my friends too?" -Ahn Ahn is a monster girl first encountered in Death Valley when Lexii flees from the fight with Crust Ore. She looks like a normal young girl with shoulder-length black hair. Her left eye is covered by bloodied bandages. She wears what seems to be a regular blanket, covering everything from her shoulders down. Biography Ahn approaches Lexii and Kalem after they run from Crust Ore and they begin to chat, Lexii stating "she looks normal enough". Once the rest of the party (Garreth, Tinkerskull and Kira) join them, Garreth decides to accept her help in saving the petrified Itamie and Wynter, agreeing they'll be Ahn's friend in return (but not let her into the party). He introduces her to Crust Ore, who unfortunately declines her offer of friendship. The group then fights Crust Ore and Ahn displays some form of mind control which keeps him from attacking and lowers his defenses, which results in him being defeated easily and Itamie and Wynter returning to normal. She is later found in the same area when Derrick, Lucia and Ruu-Andaros pass through there. Derrick politely greets her and Ahn stops them, claiming she knows -and saved- Garreth ("an orange man") and Lexii, who suddenly left without her. Derrick agrees to be her friend (but, again, not let her into the party). She accompanies the group into Daesdyne's lair where they get caught in her trap. Derrick uses his Time Traveler's Satchel to rewind time until before they enter the cave. They are approached by Tobi, the last member of Nightmare's Order, who 'warns' them about Daesdyne. Reggie and Bambino join as well. During the conversation that follows, Ahn reveals she had been in the cave before and Dasdyne ate her monster friend, an event which traumatized her greatly. After that, Ahn follows the party until they enter Death Valley outpost. When Lucia asks where she went, Derrick states; "She didn't want to come in. I guess she thinks it's dangerous." This implies Ahn, and possibly other monsters as well, are aware they will be killed by the outpost guards when they enter. (Which then implies Ahn may have faked her confusion about the term 'party'.) Personality and Traits For the most part Ahn acts with a certain childlike enthusiasm and tries to befriend anyone she meets. However, she seems to have developed a form of PTSD after her friend's death, causing her to giggle and act overly cheerful, even in life-threatening situations , which comes across as somewhat creepy to most party members. Ahn has shown to be somewhat deceptive on multiple occasions, the most noticeable being her mind-controlling abilities which she hid from Derrick's group, but also seemed to enjoy a little too much. Ahn has a fear of solitude, always seeking to be with someone. Ahn would drop an item called bloody bandages if she were to perish. Ahn currently has 95% loyalty. Ahn has a second form we have not yet seen. Stats Trivia * Ahn's hero mode shows her left eye as the injured one. This makes her the only character whose sprite is canon when facing left instead of right. * Although her sprite looks different from other human-looking characters, iP stated she "does not look like a deformed human". to the other characters. Category:Incomplete pages Category:LOMAM monster Category:LOMAM neutral monster Category:Alive monsters